El arte de ser todo y nada
by Coffee-here
Summary: La magia en Inglaterra se ha descontrolado y el ministerio es el encargado de investigar estos eventos. Personas desaparecidas y vacíos mágicos. Harry se encuentra con Draco e intenta no enamorarse para concentrarse salvar el mundo mágico, de nuevo. PostHogwarts—Slowburn
1. Capítulo 1

Portada: Helena Pitch  
¡Actualizaciones cada diez días!

* * *

—

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

La oficina del ministro estaba _jodidamente_ helada.

Estaban a mediados de Marzo apogeo de la temporada de invierno en la zona y se dejaban sentir los días gélidos y lluvias esporádicas. Y porqué -se preguntaba- si eran magos nadie estaba lanzando un maldito hechizo calefactor.

Por supuesto que él no sería quien lance la primera piedra y de todas maneras el clima frío lograba calmar un poco la ferviente furia y descontento general en la primera planta del ministerio. Gawain Robards estaba prácticamente explotando al otro lado de la sala y Percy Weasley a su lado no se veía mucho mejor.

Pero eso no estaba manteniendo sus manos calientes ni mucho menos atenuando su dolor de cabeza. En aquellas semanas no siempre llegaba a casa y su mal humor parecía ir en aumento.

La atmósfera del mundo mágico era tensa, por decir lo menos. Desde hacía ya varios meses se venían reportado diversas irregularidades en el ambiente mágico. Era difícil de explicar en teoría, _como una repentina baja del voltaje_ -comentaba Hermione- pero esto era algo que sólo él y ella podían entender por la influencia muggle familiar. Había días en que los hechizos se concebían especialmente _eléctricos y explosivos_ , mientras que en otros difícilmente se lograba un **Lumos**.

El epíteto de la situación se percibió esa misma mañana, alrededor de las diez, momento en el que Harry y Ron se sentaban en la oficina para tomar café mientras conversaban del caso. Todos a lo largo y el ancho del país lo sintieron, incluso algunas zonas limítrofes con Inglaterra, una pérdida repentina de la magia. Harry intentó lanzar un **Patronus** sólo para encontrar el fracaso y confirmar sus sospechas.

Ron entró en pánico, al igual que todos en el ministerio, corriendo y gritando sin saber qué sucedía. Harry mantuvo la calma, aunque era extraño. Pero extraño no era el término adecuado.

Vacío. Vacío era el término correcto. Él era magia y de repente no lo era, sentía ese calorcillo subiendo y expandiéndose en sus venas y de repente sentía frío. _Como un apagón_ , en términos muggles.

 _Quizás por eso no se han lanzado hechizos de calefacción en la oficina_ , pensó Harry, _porque todos están intentando volver a sentir la tibieza de la magia._

Este _apagón_ duró diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para declarar estado de alerta nivel nacional e invocar a todos los miembros participantes del caso a la oficina de reuniones.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de su pensar y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura del ministro, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. Éste indicó que todos tomasen asiento y por la sala se extendió un silencio solemne.

Harry compartió una larga mirada con Hermione, quien actualmente formaba parte de los indecibles, se preguntó si ellos tenían algún avance con respecto al caso, pero un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Shacklebolt se inclinó.

—Como ya se les ha informado con anterioridad, la inestabilidad y posterior des habilitación de la magia se ha sentido en toda la superficie de Inglaterra, el este de Gales y el sur de Escocia—Su voz profunda hizo eco en el fondo de la habitación y algunos se mecieron con incomodidad—La situación amerita que se desarrolle un plan en caso de contingencia, se solicitarán refuerzos de MACUSA y el equipo de Aurores con sede en Irlanda realizará un traslado temporal para brindar apoyo a las unidades investigativas.

Hubo miradas escépticas y disgustadas, trabajar con el ministerio estadounidense siempre era un caos. No sólo eran las actitudes generales del equipo de MACUSA, sino la entera disposición y arrogancia que desprendían, volvían algo tenso el ambiente de trabajo con facilidad.

Harry había trabajado con ellos el año pasado, una operación que descompuso una banda de traficantes de artefactos oscuros que tenían sede en Estados unidos pero en estrecha relación con su segunda sede en Europa. Para cuando hubieron terminado el operativo, no sabía si estaba más aliviado de descomponer la banda o de terminar de trabajar con los americanos.

—Se formaran tres directivas, —Continuó— todas investigadoras en este caso, pero que realizarán distintos estudios en base al mismo fenómenos, de esta forma lo podremos abordar desde distintos ángulos.

El equipo de investigación del área y entorno analizará las cualidades mágicas de los elementos que componen Inglaterra para posteriormente determinar si existe una correlación con el entorno y la inestabilidad que hemos sentido en la hechicería.

Harry se encontró preguntándose si podría ser de ayuda en tal área, ciertamente como auror tenía el conocimiento necesario como para asimilar la lógica que Shacklebolt señalaba, pero seguía sin ser bueno en la teoría de la magia y estaba bastante seguro de no reconocer la diferencia entre el eléboro y las higueras de Abisinia, por tanto le resultaría bastante complejo el identificar por sí mismo la cualidad mágica de la tierra o el agua.

—Se creará también un equipo investigativo biológico, en cooperación con un selecto equipo de medimagos de San Mungo. Analizarán la firma mágica y los cambios generales que se han experimentado a nivel orgánico para determinar si existe algún agente común entre ellos.

Eso era algo en lo que era total y completamente nulo, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada urgida de Ron, así que probablemente compartían el sentimiento. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el ser un sanador y tampoco poseía una capacitación extensa, sí sabía lo básico en caso de emergencia, una par de contra maldiciones y el uso adecuado de equipo médico primordial, incluso algunas técnicas muggles, pero nada que fuese de ayuda para el caso.

Expectante, esperó a que el siguiente escuadrón se adecuase a sus habilidades.

—Por último, el quipo investigativo social-criminal, realizará un sondeo que identifique si existe algún componente oscuro involucrado, no debemos descartar que una nueva orden de mortífagos se esté revelando, o que exista una nueva organización detrás de esto. Cada semana se llevará a cabo una reunión que mantendrá al día el avance investigativo, para llegar a un punto en que los tres quipos se unan.

Una mano se alzó, Harry estrechó la mirada para reconocer a Hannah Abbott, quien luego de concretar su enseñanza en Hogwarts había decidido formar parte del equipo del laboratorio de los Aurores.

—Ministro, como aurora estoy calificada para trabajar en cualquier área que se me asigne para la investigación, pero me siento mucho más a competente en el estudio biológico a realizar—Su mirada era firme y su voz se elevó al final.

En la sala se condujo una nueva tensión, aquella era una premisa de que probablemente todos estaban pensando algo similar. El mismo Harry estaba analizando hace algunos segundos en qué equipo encajaría mejor y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, si por cualquier motivo le fuese indicado que debía realizar un estudio científico, estaría acabado.

Cruzando las piernas volvió la mirada al ministro, quien permanecía impasible y habló con voz calmada.

—Confirmo sus preocupaciones como legítimas, señorita Abbott, creo que todos en la habitación pueden compartir su inquietud, pero no se preocupen, mis asesores y yo nos encargaremos de reunir a los perfiles pertinentes para el caso y también puedo tomar en cuenta sus propias solicitudes de participar en alguna rama específica, siempre y cuando esta petición se me haga llegar de forma escrita a más tardar este viernes; ya conocen, por supuesto, la dirección ministerial—Hannah pareció satisfecha, pues su mandíbula dejó de tensarse y todos en la sala parecieron soltar la exhalación que estaban aguantando de forma inconsciente.

Aunque eso no relajó tanto a Harry. Por supuesto que el encajaba con la investigación criminológica, pero él era mucho más del tipo "trabajo de campo" que del "rata de laboratorio". Si había que atrapar a chicos malos, él tenía una varita con la cuál hacer estallar algunas cosas, pero sentarse y pensar lo ponía nervioso, siempre lo hizo.

1

Se encontró a si mismo algo flaco cuando se observó por el espejo, Hermione siempre decía que debía cuidar su alimentación, pero desde que se separó de Ginny resultaba difícil preparar comida para uno. Lo hacía sentir solitario y miserable. Tampoco le iba a ordenar a Kreacher que cocinara, el pobre elfo a penas se mantenía en sus huesos.

Por eso apreciaba mucho los días en que los niños se atravesaban en su casa, James generalmente corría a encerrarse en su habitación a hacer quién-sabe-qué-cosa, Lily se entretenía pidiendo cuentos a papá y Albus se la pasaría todo el día eludiendo las preguntas de Harry con respecto a su colegio y tergiversándolas para terminar hablando de su amigo, incluso Teddy les acompañaría algunas tardes y conversarían sobre el Quidditch en Hogwarts mientras su pelo cambiaba de color cuando se apasionaba.

Pero ahora acababan de volver a clases, al menos los dos grandes, Lily de momento estaba asistiendo a un colegio muggle, a ella le gustaba, pero no podía parar de parlotear sobre lo emocionada que estaba por ir a Hogwarts.

Harry podía verse a sí mismo algo así de niño, pero con una emoción contenida. En ese entonces, veinticinco años atrás, estaba aún descubriendo que era un mago. Sonaba tan irreal como un cuento de hadas, y es algo gracioso, porque las hadas de hecho existen.

Pero ahora estaba en la cúspide de su vida, debería estar más contento, quizás los años lo habían tomado un poco desprevenido, digamos que la vida lo había maltratado bastante, y en tan sólo tres años estaría llegando a los cuarenta, pero tenía el empleo que quiso desde niño, tenía tres hermosos hijos, que adoraba por cierto, y a sus dos mejores amigos que siempre estaban ahí para él.

Ginny también era bastante comprensiva, en sus años de matrimonio e incluso en la separación, ella siempre fue paciente. Harry está bastante seguro de que gran parte del fracaso de esa relación fue su exclusiva culpa (aunque no negaría la parte de Ginny, por supuesto). Y ella ahora estaba bastante feliz con Neville, se veía feliz al menos. Más receptiva, más agradable, ella quería una verdadera familia y Harry se había obsesionado con el trabajo.

Se había sumido en sentimientos de rabia, autocompasión y culpa cuando escuchó que tocaban el **flu**. Toda la tensión pareció desaparecer de su cuerpo cuando reconoció el golpeteo característico de Hermione.

— ¡Ya voy!—gritó desde el baño y se apresuró en ponerse la camisa. Mojó un poco el cuello, pues aún conservaba el cabello húmedo.

Corrió por el pasillo a abrir la red y se encontró con dos caras amigas.

—Compañero, llevamos horas esperando—Se quejó Ron y no pudo evitar sonreír por la comodidad que sus amigos proyectaban.

—Lo siento, estaba saliendo de la ducha—señaló su cabello.

Se dio vuelta hacia la cocina, esperando a que lo siguieran y escuchó un susurro de Hermione, sintiendo su cabello repentinamente seco. "Gracias 'Mione" pensó, pero no estuvo seguro de si lo dijo en voz alta. Ella era buena con estos hechizos vale señalar.

—No esperaba la visita—Puso a hervir el agua y se volvió a la mesa del comedor— **Tergeo** —recitó, y pronto todas las migajas y residuos anteriores fueron absorbidos por su varita, aunque todavía no parecía completamente limpia. Hermione recitó otro par de hechizos que dejaron la mesa reluciente—Lo siento, no soy muy bueno con los hechizos de limpieza.

Se sonrojó un poco pensando en Ginny, ella era quien generalmente se encargaba de eso.

—No te preocupes, estos son los secretos mejor guardados de la señora Weasley para el cuidado y la mantención del hogar—Le guiñó un ojo, apartándose el cabello hacia atrás—Quizás deberías consultar con ella al respecto, estoy segura que te servirán de mucho dado tu…estado de soltería.

Eso era algo que no le gustaba demasiado y a lo cual todos estaban haciendo guiños últimamente. Desde que se separó de Ginny, hace ya seis o siete años, sus amigos estaban continuamente haciendo alusiones a su vida en solitario y recomendando citas, pero él no podía estar menos interesado, aunque debía admitir que últimamente se sentía más solitario de lo normal y se preguntó vagamente si eso era señal de algún futuro cuadro depresivo. Descartó la idea con la misma facilidad; Si bien había experimentado variadas secuelas luego de la guerra, una de las más grandes y menos esperadas, fue la depresión.

Había crecido en un mundo que le exigía pelear cada año, y luego ya no había nada con qué pelear. Para cuando se dio cuenta, todos estaban realmente muertos. Es decir, lo sabía, en medio de la batalla, sabía quiénes estaban muertos y entendía que debía matar a Voldemort e impedir que más gente muriese. Pero cuando venció y se dio vuelta para mirar al futuro, entendió que esa gente no volvería, no volvería jamás y eso era algo terrible.

"Harry" Escuchó que le llamaban y se intentó enfocar en la conversación que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Ah sí, lo siento, estaba atrapado en mis pensamiento, ¿Qué decías?

Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada, de aquellas que Harry sabía que comunicaban algo y le dejaban sintiéndose un mal tercio, pero en aquella mirada estaban hablando de él concretamente y eso le molestó profundamente.

—Sí, estábamos preguntándote si estás cómodo con tu área—Por supuesto aquello iba a ser un tópico. Se habían anunciado esta misma mañana, todos estaban en ascuas desde el lunes pasado y ahora que las posiciones eran claras cayeron en cuenta de que los tres habían sido ubicados en áreas diferentes, Harry se sorprendió al saber que Hermione se había ofrecido como inefable para participar en el caso.

Ron participaría en la investigación del área y el entorno, lo cual era genial, pues últimamente se había maniatado en el estudio del hábitat como medio mágico. Era inesperado viniendo de Ron, sí. Pero después de tantos años casados con Hermione era de esperar que algún estudio se le pegase.

Hermione por supuesto había sido dirigida al ala biológica, como inefable era la encargada de la "sala de cerebros", si bien ni Ron y Harry tenían mucha idea de lo que allí se practicaba, el nombre les daba una idea.

—Creo que sí, después de todo, no es como que encaje en cualquiera de las otras—Sonrió, pero no alcanzó sus ojos. Estaba satisfecho con la sección de criminología, probablemente era lo adecuado para él, es sólo que su cuerpo seguía pidiendo un poco más de la acción acostumbrada y esto se sentía algo estático.

—Secundo, creo que te irá bien en esa área—Asintió para sí misma y levitó las tazas a la mesa mientras Harry se ponía de pie para servir el té—Por cierto, ¿Qué tal estuvieron los niños? El lunes llegó la carta de Rose, al parecer en Hogwarts también cundió un poco el pánico, pero McGonagall se hizo cargo del asunto, ya sabes cómo es ella.

Todos rieron un poco recordando a su ex profesora.

—Están bien supongo, llegó una carta de James por los dos, asegurando que se mantuvo perfectamente calmado y relatando algo sobre un chico que mojó sus pantalones. Albus no suele enviar nada, pero mientras le respondía a James me aseguré de decirle que cuidase de su hermano. Y por separado le escribí a Albus preguntando cómo estaba, no estoy seguro de que conteste, ya sabes cómo es él.

—Es una lástima que ellos no sean amigos, ¿no lo crees?—Hermione hizo una mueca que reflejaba reminiscencia y tristeza, pero a decir verdad él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba—Ya sabes—dijo ella cuando vio la expresión atolondrada que seguramente tenía plantada en la cara—Rose finge que él y Albus son amigos, pero sé que no lo son.

— ¿No lo son?—Preguntó Harry, aún más confundido y se sintió un soberano idiota.

—No, ellos fingen que sí, probablemente quieren fingir que están "al borde de las expectativas", pero no me gusta que lo hagan, si no son amigos no me enojaré o algo—Se encogió de hombros y Ron repitió el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Harry pensó en todos sus años en Hogwarts, todo lo que pasó y que sigue pasando ahora y no puede imaginar un mundo en el que hubiese vivido sin sus dos mejores amigos. Los amaba y quería desesperadamente que Albus también tuviese esa clase de amigos.

—Los quiero—dijo, sintiéndose muy viejo de repente, y en los rostros de sus amigos se dibujó un cariño especial.

—Nosotros a ti Harry—respondieron ambos.

2

Cuando entra en la oficina su mesa está atiborrada de expedientes. Mira a su alrededor y tal parece que los demás experimentan su mismo disgusto. Al ojo puede contar cerca de diez archivos y se está esforzando por no fijar la vista en el otro montón que se erige al lado. Quiere creer que es una especie de broma, pero sabe que esto es bastante serio.

 _Voy a pedir un maldito aumento cuando terminemos con esto._ Piensa, pero también sabe que no lo necesita y que será más oro para su bóveda.

—Buenos días caballeros—Llega Robards a la sala, apresurado—Damas—se inclina para saludar al resto.

Gawain tiene una eterna gracia y es que puede estar algo viejo, sí, pero está lleno de energía- _el maldito bastardo que no quiere jubilar-_ le dicen a las espaldas, pero Harry está bastante seguro de no saber qué harían si él. Además es posible, como le han señalado sus compañeros con anterioridad, que él sea solicitado como jefe de los aurores en un futuro, pero bien sabe por sí mismo que podría tener sesenta años y nunca estaría listo para el cargo.

Hay que tener algo, cuando te quieres dedicar de lleno a algo así. Una chispa natural y una avidez que sólo se gana con los años, Harry no la tiene. Le gusta estar aquí y jugar al detective, pero le gusta aún más el sentir que estás siendo respaldado por alguien, que si metes la pata no sólo te gritarán, sino que alguien te ayudará a enmendar tu error y aceptará parte de la culpa. Ser jefe es todo al revés.

—Espero que las presentaciones entre ustedes estén a la orden del día—Robards dijo, escudriñando a todos en el salón con la mirada. Unos quedaron en silencio, la mayoría eran aurores propios de UK y los conocía, incluso había trabajado con la mayoría de los de la agencia irlandesa y estaba seguro de que los rostros de MACUSA se le hacían familiares. Tal vez habían dos o tres personas que en su vida había visto, pero podría manejarlo más tarde—Por mi parte, para quienes no me conozcan, mi nombre es Gawain Robards y seré el encargado de la sección social y criminológica, espero que podamos trabajar de manera precisa y ordenada.

Y con esa última frase, todos se sumergieron en sus lugares de trabajo para analizar lo que tenían en frente.

La oficina era grande, muy grande. De por sí ya tenía la capacidad de albergar unas quince cabezas con escritorio individual para cada uno, pero ahora había sido ampliada mágicamente y alrededor de treinta personas se mantenían con la cabeza gacha analizando sus propios informes.

Harry ordenó los suyos. En una tabla pegó cada rostro con cada nombre de los sospechosos de prácticas oscuras. Eran rostros conocidos en su mayoría, habían atravesado muchos casos en los cuales más de uno había salido a colación e incluso se topó con el viejo de Theodore Nott, que siempre estaba lo suficientemente sumergido en la oscuridad como para sospechar de él, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para que lo pillasen.

Terminó con ellos y comenzó con la fila de al lado, había pensado que se trataba de más sospechosos, pero eran de hecho archivos de personas desaparecidas. Antes de pegar sus fotografías, Harry leyó y analizó cada uno de los archivos sin encontrar siquiera una pista de quienes podría tratarse, no reconoció ni una cara, pero algo le hacía sentir incómodo sobre ello.

Gawain se estaba paseando por los corredores y se detuvo a su lado.

—Ah, veo que te tocaron los desaparecidos—Dijo con un fingido tono de sorpresa y se inclinó a su lado a la altura de la oreja, Harry se inclinó también por reflejo—Sé que te cuesta un poco los casos de escritorio, te he asignado una parte de los desaparecidos para que te puedas mantener en movimiento.

Harry asintió y observó cómo su jefe se dirigía a la pizarra, todos se asomaron y pusieron atención a lo que éste se aclaró la garganta.

—Setentaiocho sospechosos y noventaitrés personas reportadas como desaparecidas en lo que llevan ocurriendo estos incidentes, necesitamos recortar significativamente el número de sospechosos y averiguar la relación entre los desaparecidos con el desorden mágico.

—He dividido al grupo, —continuó— Algunos tienen sólo sospechosos, otros tienen sólo desaparecidos, los afortunados tienen ambos. No todos tienen los mismos, pero todos los nombres se han repetido de forma equitativa, para analizar a cada persona cinco veces, si a alguien se le pasa algo, otro debería haberlo notado.

Hubo miradas inquietas y Harry se encontró preguntándose quién tendría sus mismos sospechosos o sus mismos desaparecidos.

—Quiero que en ese sentido, cada uno haga una investigación individual en los sujetos y dos días por semana hilaremos el caso en la pizarra. Con esta cantidad de gente pronto deberíamos comenzar a tener más preguntas que respuestas.

El pequeño discurso fue motivador, no sólo para Harry, sino para la sala en general y trajo todos sus pensamientos al ahora, alentado por tener la futura oportunidad de salir a terreno, Harry se hundió en su trabajo.

3

Tres horas más tarde él estaba completamente exhausto.

Había fijado detalle de todos los desaparecidos, clasificándolos por sexo, edad, estado sanguíneo (vale decir sangre pura, mestizo o nacido de muggle) y ocupación en el caso de aquellos que la poseían. Pero no podía encontrar nada, nada que los conectase. Todos comenzaron a desaparecer en Noviembre del año pasado, al principio nada conectaba las desapariciones con el estado de la magia, pero llegó un punto en el que había que estar ciego como para no darse cuenta de la conexión que debía estarse formando, muchos desaparecidos y ni uno sólo encontrado. Si fuesen sólo niños o sólo mujeres sería algo, pero era variable, habían desde niños de cuatro años hasta un anciano de noventa, atravesando también todos los estados de sangre, por lo que se estaba comenzando a descartar la idea inicial de que eran seguidores de Voldemort. Lo cual fue un alivio, a pesar de que Harry estaba total y completamente seguro de que Voldemort no estaba volviendo, para empezar porque no estaba sintiendo nada; para el público mágico en general era menesteroso el asegurar que no volvían a caer en tal peligro.

No es como si no lo entendiese, en días como estos el nombre de Voldemort seguía causando escalofríos.

Luego estaba el hecho de que desaparecían de todas partes, localidades pequeñas y grandes, al norte, sur, este y oeste, nadie se estaba salvaguardando de este desastre y ni un solo testigo.

Lo que más lo desconcertó fue la poca atención que se le otorgó a cada caso, incluso los relatos que eran entregados por familiares resultaban vagos y los investigadores siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que no se pudieron rescatar más pistas que las que allí se mencionan en un plazo de tres o cuatro días y luego el expediente permanece cerrado.

Decidió concentrarse en los sospechosos, pero incluso si ellos estaban siendo rastreados no había nada que los encasillase como culpables. Habían analizado esto con anterioridad, antes del vacío mágico, entonces ¿por qué seguían sin respuestas? Era frustrante.

Un toque en su hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Dígame—No pudo evitar que su tono de voz fuese bajo y sonase molesto. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Ron alzando las cejas.

—Bueno, esa es una actitud.

—Lo siento es solo… —vaciló, esperando que nadie lo escuchase siendo pesimista—está jodido todo esto—concluyó.

—Sin pena ni gloria y es sólo el primer día.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor, ¿qué tal van ustedes?—levantó la muñeca y se dio cuenta de que estaban ya en el horario de descanso, miró alrededor dándose cuenta de que era el último en la oficina—deberíamos ir a almorzar.

—Hoy sólo hemos repasado un poco la base teórica del asunto, ya sabes, para nivelar conocimientos entre los agentes de todos los países—gesticuló con la mano derecha—explicar la diferencia entre la tierra británica y la estadounidense, cosas así. Y sí, Hermione me mandó a por ti.

—Ugh, no me digas que hay una diferencia entre la tierra, merlín, la tierra es tierra—Harry se estremeció mientras se levantaba y señalaba a Ron el camino a las cocinas.

Llegaron a una mesa en la que Hermione los esperaba con el almuerzo, Harry se alegró un poco al ver su plato, hacía mucho que no comía pescado y papas, siendo su plato favorito.

— ¿Qué tal San Mungo?—Alcanzó a formular antes de atragantarse con comida.

—Es extraño—suspiró—Simplemente no podemos encontrar nada, la magia ni siquiera funciona como la sangre realmente, no es algo que pueda estar y luego no, hemos analizado el cuerpo de una mago saludable y no sabemos qué buscar—Compartió una mirada cansada—ya no sé qué esperar realmente.

—Oh bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen—Escuchó a Ron—"El éxito es ir de fracaso en fracaso sin desesperarse"—intentó imitar la voz de Dumbledore—O algo así era, supongo que se entiende.

Y Harry sí.

* * *

 _Este escrito es un WIP y como tal requiere mucha dedicación y esfuerzo, por mi parte me encantaría leerlos a ustedes._

 _¡Comenten y no olviden suscribirse la historia para recibir las notificaciones de la actualización!_

 _Besos._


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy mega feliz por la cabida que esta historia ha obtenido, los animo a seguir comentando.

¡Gracias por leer y un enorme beso!

* * *

—  
 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Un suculento olor a miel y crema perfumaba el aire en torno al callejón Diagon.

— ¡Calientes, tritones de jengibre calientes! ¡No todos podrán comerlos calientes dos veces! ¡Pruébelos señora, pruébelos!—Gritaba el vendedor de la panadería mágica, mientras trabajaba detrás del horno.

Todo lo hacía a la vez: Estiraba la masa, apartaba del fuego los tritones cocidos, devolvía el cambio a los compradores y vigilaba a los pillos para impedir sus raterías.

— ¡Tritones calientes!

Tan mecánica era su labor que no prestó mayor atención al cliente cuya mano fina depositó la debida cantidad de galeones en la mesilla, en pago de tres finos tritones de jengibre. Pero sí se fijó en cómo La misma mano dejaba caer el dulce con apenas la sombra de un mordisco.

— ¡Pero qué carácter!—Dijo mientras con la varita atizaba el fuego—Permítame ofrecerle otro.

Entonces se irguió y quedó boquiabierto con la palabra en la boca al ver que el cliente a su frente ya no estaba. El hombre que estaba frente a él, que era anterior en la fila estaba igualmente estupefacto, la duda había invadido su mente y Harry se sintió estremecer.

Levantó la cabeza del pensadero.

De un frasco toma otro y con cuidado inserta el recuerdo en la fuente, vuelve a hundir la cabeza.

Un niño pequeño, su nariz respingada y cubierta de pecas logra evocar a Ron por un segundo, pero se deshace del pensamiento fácilmente. Lleva una polera rayada y en ella se cubren salpicaduras de helado, su cabello cae sin cuidado sobre su rostro.

—Cariño, ya te lo dije, debes cuidar tu ropa al comer helado—Es la madre, con tono de reproche amable. Se ha inclinado para sacar su varita—Aquí, deja que te lance un hechizo de limpieza.

—No me gustan los hechizos de limpieza—Responde el niño—Me dejan sintiendo raro.

—Quizás no sería necesario lanzarte un hechizo de limpieza si no estuvieses ensuciándote todo el tiempo.

El tono es simpático y su hechizo logra que la camisa del niño regrese a su prolijidad prístina, sin embargo el rostro sigue estando embarrado de duce.

—Buscaré un pañuelo y quiero que te limpies—Asevera. Está concentrada en su bolso sin fondo y su mano se topa con un montón de objetos antes de dar con un pañuelo, para cuando se voltea el terror inunda su cuerpo.

Su hijo no se ve por ningún lado, ni sentado junto él, ni en el páramo que rodea al parque. Un nuevo sentimiento de pánico parece acentuarse en su mente y el recuerdo se llena de eso.

Harry vuelve a levantar la cabeza y coge un nuevo frasco, este parece un poco más brillante que los demás, es nuevo, pero lo ha visto en tres ocasiones desde que lo recibió esa mañana. Lo mueve entre sus dedos y medita, ¿En qué debería estarse fijando?, ¿Qué tienen en común todas estas desapariciones?, hay algo que se le está pasando a todos y no sabe qué es, realmente no tiene una mísera idea.

Con renovado recelo empapa su rostro y se sumerge en el recuerdo.

La brisa golpea su rostro y la sensación es ciertamente placentera, el volante en sus manos está acolchado y lo aprieta con fuerza. Está conduciendo un auto muggle a la manera muggle y sólo por ese hecho Harry puede decir que es un nacido de muggles.

Va a exceso de velocidad, no puede vitar notar, pero Harry no va a juzgar al conductor, la carretera está vacía y al fin y al cabo son magos. Se dirige a Crawley por el sur de Londres.

Allí lo nota, es diminuto a la lejanía, pero claro en cuanto se acerca. Por el costado de la carretera hay un auto detenido, no está orillado, está vacío y con el motor aun rugiendo, como si repentinamente el conductor hubiese saltado por la ventana con el auto andando y este sólo se hubiese detenido eventualmente.

El hombre detiene también su auto y se acerca, por el rabillo del ojo ve al presunto conductor deslizarse a la espesura del bosque y desaparecer, piensa en esperar a que llegue el dueño, pero hay una sensación extraña en el ambiente, un frío palpable aún bajo el sol. Espera por treinta minutos y cuando parece ser demasiado, sube a su auto y se va, planea dar aviso a las autoridades de este hecho.

Es el último registro que se detiene del desaparecido más reciente. Ocurrió el día de ayer y les tomó una noche el conseguir el recuerdo.

Harry se levanta y sacude la cabeza en negación. Sigue sin encontrar nada en ninguno de ellos, no importa cuántas veces los vea, la gente sólo está desapareciendo frente a sus narices. Ya no hay sombras negras que caracterizaban a los mortífagos, ni siquiera hay algún haz de luz verde que dé cuenta de un **Avada** **Kedavra** , no sabe si eso es bueno o malo. Supone que peor aún, pues no tienen nada.

En sí mismo esto no debería ser extraño, son magos todos ellos, pueden desaparecer a voluntad y pueden transformarse en animales si así lo practican, el verdadero problema es la evidencia en estas teorías, no hay un **¡crack!** Característico de la desaparición, tampoco hay un registro de nuevos animagos, incluso si todo el mundo es animago en secreto o si la gente ha desarrollado un nuevo hechizo que te desaparece sin sonido, ¿Cómo es que un niño aprende todo eso? Es malditamente imposible y jodidamente frustrante.

Cuando tocan la puerta Harry se acomoda el cabello y dispone su salida, ha ocupado al menos dos turnos en la sala de los recuerdos y está sorprendido de o haber sido interrumpido antes.

—Ya he terminado aquí—Anuncia.

Un mago entra a la instancia y Harry no lo reconoce, su barba es espesa y sus cejas, igual de espesas al parecer, se disparan con sorpresa.

— ¡Harry Potter por las barbas de Merlín!—Exclama con un acento estadounidense—Lo siento si he interrumpido, puedo volver más tarde—Se apresura a decir y Harry se siente repentinamente cansado, han pasado demasiados años desde la guerra y no le gusta el trato diferencial, está un poco harto de ser reconocido y el no reconocer a nadie, Hermione dice que es por ser cerrado con sus amistades, pero él cree que es más una cuestión de costumbre.

—No se preocupe, me estaba yendo.

Apresura su salida por la puerta y puede escuchar que es llamado de fondo, pero decide ignorar, no tiene tiempo para estar firmando autógrafos a magos mayores que él. Cuando le toman del brazo se detiene brusco, es Arthur Weasley y lo puede saber sin necesidad de mirarle, su agarre es cálido y confiado, como el de un padre a su hijo—Arthur, no te escuché.

El señor Weasley hace una mueca que se divide entre el disgusto y la diversión.

—Dudo que me no me hallas escuchado, pero podría comprender los oídos sordos si tuviese a Austin Scott pisándome los talones—Sonrió completamente, sus hombros se sacudieron.

Aun así se las arregló para componer una mirad severa y no pudo evitar recordar a McGonagall en sus días de escolar. La realidad le chocó un poco fuerte, Austin Scott es un representante activo de los estados unidos, se desempeñaba como el actual jefe del grupo MACUSA, Harry lo conocía vagamente de una u otra reunión pero no lo había reconocido justo ahora.

Si fuese un empleado común estaría bastante jodido, ignorando a un superior ya fuese directo o indirecto. Pero diablo si ser Harry Potter no tenía una ventaja u otra.

—Pero no es a reñir a lo que venía, Harry—continuó, haciéndole una seña para que le siguieran, sus zapatos resonaron en el pasillo—Shacklebolt está organizando una de las reuniones semanales y estás invitado. Ya estás atrasado al menos—miró su reloj—cinco minutos, más vale que te des prisa.

Con una última sonrisa se despidieron y Harry apretó el paso, deslizando sus hombros anchos por entre los demás oficiales. Claro está que ser citado a estas asambleas no era discutir, sino escuchar los avances investigativos de las demás áreas y aprobar en conjunto las nuevas medidas a tomar.

El sistema funcionaba a su manera, citaban a alguien al azar de cada departamento, con ello no sólo lograban obtener la visión del auror regular sobre la situación, sino también comprobar que todos en el caso estuviesen al tanto de los avances investigativos de los demás.

Para Harry resultaba algo idiota, aunque eso no evitó que se le revolviese un poco el estómago mientras caminaba a la oficina, no importaba qué edad tuviese, lo cierto es que nunca se dejaría de sentir como un niño siendo citado por su director. Intimidado, avergonzado y levemente neurasténico. Ser cogido por hacer algo malo y no saber cuál, de todas tus travesuras fue descubierta.

Así que también fue natural que cuando cruzase las grandes puertas que daban paso a la oficina, los colores se le fuesen de la cara. Pero también era un adulto, no un niño, y aquel era su jefe, no su director de colegio. Ya no estaba Dumbledore para sonreírle con paciencia ni consentir el despiste. Así que infló su pecho y atravesó las miradas de todos, se disculpó por la tardanza y se situó al lado de Gawain, que permanecía impasible.

Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Neville y Harry supuso que trabajaba en la investigación del área, él tenía esa predisposición a la naturaleza que no podía sino admirar, una paciencia por cosas que a él se le hacían aburridas. Quizás Ginny vio eso en él y se enamoró, de verdad que podía entender por qué querrían a alguien tan encantador como Neville.

Harry supuso que él nunca tendría tales encantos, la fuerza de la empuñadora de su varita ya no valía nada, tampoco el ímpetu con el que desarmaba a sus oponentes, ni siquiera sus hechizos sin varita más avanzados. Porque ya no eran tiempos de guerra y estas habilidades dejaban de ser apreciadas.

Aunque tampoco eran tiempos de paz exactamente.

—Como le decía, ministro, no podemos observar que se esté desarrollando ninguna anomalía biológica—Escuchó un sonido ronco, no sabía quién era pero llevaba el uniforme de sanador—Hemos utilizado la calidad de algunos inefables en la cámara de cerebros, planeamos explorar si existe alguna relación entre el estado de la magia y la conciencia, pero en definitiva no tenemos nada ni sugerente ni definitivo.

Se preguntó si esa idea había sido de Hermione.

—Harry, si fueses tan amable de relatarnos tu experiencia y logros—Lo tomó con la guardia baja que todos los ojos se posaran en él, a su lado Gawain se tensó y su mirada estricta le hizo saber que no estaba permitido cagarla frente a la directiva.

Se mentalizó para responder y se lamentó ligeramente por no pensar en algo que decir mientras se encontraba de camino. Aun así se las arregló para recordar.

—Como equipo hemos investigado y descartado de forma satisfactoria y plena a catorce sospechosos, mientras que a la vez, cuatro están siendo desestimados de forma no concluyente, pero que se visualiza como una confirmación a futuro, disminuyendo la cantidad de sospechosos a sesenta—La mirada de Gawain seguía sin dar signos de caer, por tanto, o ya había metido la pata, o debía aventurarse a continuar su misiva, optó por la última—De forma personal, he obtenido y analizado los recuerdos de tres personas esta tarde, tres desaparecidos de los últimos cinco días que se han sumado a la lista. Me resulta meritorio el señalar la dificultad para contactar a los familiares de las víctimas anteriores—Se aclaró la garganta y dejó en la mesa el pergamino que llevaba con anotaciones—anoche realicé el informe que corresponde a los recuerdos obtenidos.

Shacklebolt asintió con la cabeza, animándolo a continuar.

—Las versiones otorgadas por los testigos coinciden en la mayoría de los casos. Los magos están desapareciendo sin señales de algún hechizo. Lo cual propondría el descarte de un secuestro, si bien en ningún momento los testigos observan el momento propio de la desaparición de la víctima—Explicó— El último recuerdo que hemos obtenido es de ayer y el desaparecido no parece estar bajo los efectos de algún encanto. Fue visto por última vez por el hombre y planeo, con el consentimiento de mi jefe por supuesto, asistir con la brigada expedicionaria para analizar el terreno y confirmar si esta desaparición forma parte de nuestro marco original con respecto a la alteración mágica o si se trata de un caso fortuito.

A su lado, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Gawain mientras asentía y aligeraba la mirada. Inmediatamente luego de terminar se sintió más tranquilo, pero el nudo en su estómago no se deshizo, en la sala seguían observándolo.

—Gracias Harry—Shacklebolt le hace un gesto y luego redirige su mirada—Señor Longbottom, por favor.

—Por supuesto—Neville se puso de pie y explicó a todos que en la tierra se habían registrado diversas anomalías mágicas, pero que eran temporales. Nunca se había visto algo así antes. Además de esto se estaba reconociendo actividad mágica en diversas zonas que poca o nula cualidad mágica poseían antiguamente, lo que resultaba extraño.

A decir verdad, utilizó muchos tecnicismos que el propio Harry no entendía y no se molestó tampoco en entender, pues más tarde le consultaría a Ron sus descubrimientos, y el propio Ron, siendo amigo y compañero de holgazanerías de Harry, sabría explicarse sin caer en tanta palabrería. Snape, probablemente, estaría extremadamente disgustado.

Lo que no se le pasó fue su desplante a la hora de comunicar su teoría con respecto a estos hechos, estaba seguro de sí mismo y lograba transmitirlo al resto. Era un adulto por completo.

Para Harry nunca se dejaría de sentir como un pequeño jugando a ser grande.

—Han pasado cuatro semanas desde el incidente y tres semanas desde que se lograron organizar los departamentos—Shacklebolt recuperó la palabra—, puedo ver avances en dos áreas, lo que me hace plantearme que hemos dirigido este caso en la dirección correcta. No quiero que veamos la frustración del equipo médico como una derrota, sino como una nueva pista. De momento sólo estamos descartando posibilidades, pronto podremos entrar de lleno a suponer, pero no se desesperen. —Notó que no se refirió a ello como un fracaso en sí, que es lo que Hermione expresó en el desayuno—Ya están enterados de que se llegará a un punto en que todas las áreas trabajen en conjunto para solucionar este problema. Los aires en londinenses se están calmando luego de la euforia inicial que inspiró este operativo, esperemos que se mantenga así.

La reunión continuó, larga y detallada; luego de que los investigadores brindasen su declaración, fue el turno de los jefes departamentales y más tarde del propio Shacklebolt. Todos se retiraron solemnes.

Harry estaba volviendo a la oficina en ese mismo instante.

Cuando llegó, el lugar estaba vacío. El reloj dictaba que la hora de salida había sido hace una hora, pero eso no le impidió dirigirse a su mesa de trabajo.

La lista de desaparecidos parecía haber aumentado en grosor desde la última vez que la vio, y había sido sólo esa tarde, pero no se sorprendió, los desaparecidos se agregaban mágicamente al archivo.

En cuanto lo abrió, se sintió estremecer.

El primer archivo siempre le causaba problemas, luego de verlo era simplemente difícil ver los demás, hojeó un poco pero volvió a la primera foto, el hombre se dirigía a la cámara con una mueca de seriedad y luego volteaba, el ciclo se repetía una y otra vez, con su cabello moviéndose desde la cara hasta los hombros y su cuello, pálido y largo, doblándose.

Un momento en el que practicaba su mueca, la foto pareció quedarse atrapada en la mirada de Harry, sólo por un segundo. Y Harry vislumbró ojos grises, un gris suave y ameno, que le hizo pensar en el momento previo a la tormenta, cuando las nubes se contenían hasta el último minuto antes de estallar en un torrencial.

La imagen estaba detenida, mirándole fijamente, aunque quizás fue un efecto del cansancio, no lo supo. Cerró el archivo y lo tiró sobre la mesa, como si quemara, porque sintió que si lo miraba un segundo más, quedaría atrapado para siempre.

1

Pasaron dos días antes de que un equipo de exploración estuviese listo para ir a campo, se formó toda una estrategia para abarcar la mayor cantidad de terreno posible y a las diez de la mañana el grupo de aurores se encontraba bordeando la carretera. Harry reconoció el exacto árbol por el que el chico había desaparecido, pero apenas si podía vislumbrar la forma del cuerpo que este tenía, o siquiera el color de cabello.

Una vez más, era extraño, realmente extraño, pero iba olvidando los detalles si no veía el recuerdo en el pensadero, y supuso que si no lo hubiese visto todos los días al menos una vez, se hubiese olvidado por completo de que alguien había desaparecido por estos lares.

Le restó importancia, atribuyéndolo al estrés, cualquiera olvidaría cosas como estas si tuviesen a todo reino unido encima.

Todos estaban alineados a lo largo, a unos cinco metros de distancia unos con otros. Quienes iban a realizar la búsqueda de forma aérea se montaron en sus escobas y quienes lo harían a terreno, prepararon sus hechizos. Un pequeño grupo se mantuvo fuera, era el equipo de investigación del entorno. Ron y Harry se saludaron con la cabeza antes de que se diese la partida del rastreo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a muchos correr, él en cambio se lo tomó con calma. Como si fuera el chico, se aventuró lento al bosque, justo por ese pasadizo entre matorrales y árboles, intentando imaginar que no era él quién estaba allí, sino que lo estaban guiando. Los pasos fueron largos, pero también inseguros, llevaba las gafas tan limpias que podía vislumbrar las esporas de tierra que levantaba su andar y esperó que en verdad no se le ensuciasen.

Analizó todo el lugar con la mirada y volvía a hacerlo con cada paso. Al principio era claro, los árboles estaban separados unos con otros, pero mientras más se internaba, más frondoso se volvía el paisaje, hasta que llegado un momento el cielo parecía haberse oscurecido, lo cual no le hubiese extrañado dadas las condiciones climáticas propias del invierno, pero al alzar la vista cayó en cuenta de que eran las propias ramas y hojas de los árboles las que se cernían hasta taparlo de tal forma que sólo algunos rayos de sol lograban filtrarse.

Era bochornoso estar ahí dentro, la humedad del lugar empañaba sus gafas y hubo de lanzar un Impervius. Los árboles cada vez parecían más y más reacios a dejar entrar la luz del sol, como si estuviesen escondiendo un terrible secreto. Pero no encontró nada.

Se dijo a sí mismo que iban a encontrar algo, no podían no encontrar nada. Viendo las condiciones que el bosque ofrecía parecía imposible el sobrevivir de cuenta propia, una vez más se recordó que eran magos. Pero entonces se hubiese aparecido y lo hubiésemos encontrado, pensó, ¿Y si no era bueno con la aparición?, seguían existiendo otros hechizos, como un mago el vivir como ermitaño debería ser pan comido. Pero si entonces estaba allí, viviendo de cuenta propia en el bosque, lo que parecía totalmente improbable, lo encontrarían, incluso si estaba muerto, lo encontrarían. Es decir, incluso si hay fuerzas mayores interviniendo en el asunto de las desapariciones, no puedes simplemente esconder a cien magos a no ser que se les lance un Avada Kedavra y diablos, no deben pensar en esa maldición justo ahora.

Siguió andando por lo que parecieron horas, le sudaban las manos y dolían los pies, probablemente al finalizar tendría ampollas. A estas alturas no podía saber si la oscuridad era porque el sol finalmente se había puesto o por si realmente llegó un punto en el que los árboles se cerraban por completo, el hecho es que tuvo que lanzar un Lumos máxima y ni con ello lograba iluminar todo el lugar.

Se le ocurrió mirar el reloj, sólo habían pasado dos horas desde que había descendido al bosque y esperaba sinceramente no estar dando vueltas en círculos, había lanzado demasiados Diffindo para abrirse paso hasta allí y todo indicaba que el camino no mejoraba más adelante. El chico difícilmente llegó hasta esa zona. Se permitió llegar a un árbol y marcarle una X con la varita, estaba volviendo al campamento de investigación.

Sintió voces, como si le estuvieran gritando desde muy lejos un claro "¡Potter!", volteó intentando identificar desde dónde venía el sonido y se encontró con la nada, agudizó el oído otra vez pero no logró percibir otro eco y decidió que la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

La vuelta fue tan sinuosa como la ida, pero mucho más rápida. Se lanzó sobre sí mismo un encantamiento estimulante y pasados veinte minutos ya estaba de vuelta en la base.

Todos quienes habían partido en escoba ya estaban de vuelta, ninguno probó la suerte y todos argumentaban lo mismo: llegado un punto, los árboles no dejaban ver el contenido del bosque. Sus compañeros de búsqueda terrenal ya estaban casi todos de vuelta, faltaban tan sólo uno o dos y todos habían enviado el mensaje de que ya venían en camino.

El departamento de Ron no fue mucho mejor.

—Amigo, es realmente extraño, es como si le hubiesen chupado la magia a estas tierras—Dijo, y parecía algo exasperado a los ojos de Harry.

Chupado la magia, esos eran términos que Harry podía entender. Neville apareció por su espalda y ambos se estrecharon en un abrazo amistoso. "No es nuestro día al parecer" expresó con una sonrisa triste.

Nunca es nuestro día, pensó en respuesta Harry, pero no quería sonar tan deprimente—Seguiremos intentando—dijo en cambio, pareció complacer al resto de los aurores, pero no logró convencerse a sí mismo.

Seguía pensando en el "Potter" y sintió que ya lo había escuchado en alguna parte.

2

¿Habían sacado algo bueno de esa experiencia? Podría parecer que no, pero de hecho sí. Tal sucede que esto lograba sustentar la hipótesis de que están haciendo desaparecer a las personas, no simplemente secuestrándolas. Aunque eso desvió la investigación a muchas direcciones.

Para empezar, no se quería asumir lo peor. No se buscaba, bajo ningún precepto, arrogarse que estos magos estaban hechos cenizas en algún lugar del mar, sino que, literalmente, quizás lo habían hecho Desaparecer, no es como si fuese un hechizo tan complicado de lograr y dependiendo de tu experticia en el campo podías llegar bastante lejos. Por lo que se solicitó el apoyo internacional en esta búsqueda, cada ministerio de hechicería de cada país del mundo estaba revisando en sus archivos en caso de avistamientos de algunos de los magos señalados. Que por cierto, siempre eran magos, lo que logró desconcertar aún más a las masas. La teoría de la revancha de los mortífagos se había derogado por sí sola, se había estado invalidando en los primeros días, con toda la evidencia que se había reunido, pero ahora estaba oficialmente abolida.

Habían pasado tres semanas de aquel día, el invierno dio paso a la primavera y para el once Mayo la mediocridad de los hechos no hizo sino desalentar a todos los aurores y comenzar a descartar la marcha de que habían sido llevados a otros países. País por país, cada uno fue dando su veredicto final, afirmando que no había ni un mago del que no estuviesen enterados, o que habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para identificar extranjeros ilegales pero sus resultados habían sido negativos.

Por otro lado, la lista de sospechosos no sólo se había visto reducida, sino finalmente agotada, y cuando se hubo terminado con ella se comenzó con otra, esta vez no sólo se estaban investigando personajes ya conocidos, sino gente potencialmente peligrosa, pero uno a uno fueron cayendo, como piezas de ajedrez que son derribadas en el juego, como las cartas de naipe que en algún momento son descartadas.

El equipo de área sin embargo, estaba teniendo muchísima diversión. Por lo que alcanzó a entender, el día de la búsqueda se habían tomado muchas pistas del terreno y lo que había dicho Ron ese día no estaba tan cerca del veredicto final.

La magia natural se había acabado en un radio de cuatrocientos metros, lo cual por sí mismo lograba ser un hecho natural, el desgaste mágico de un sitio en desuso es bastante común de hecho, pero ese precisamente era un espacio que había registrado un buen índice de magia activa, y ahora nada.

Nada, no podía esa ser una palabra buena, últimamente se estaban escuchando muchos nadas por todas partes. Nada en el departamento de biología, nada en el de criminalística y ahora un terreno lleno de nada en la división de área.

Por las tetas de Circe, están viviendo una vida de ensueños.

3

De haber buenas noticias, las hubo, la siguiente semana estuvo llena de ellas. El día lunes, que se suponía era el peor día de la semana por defecto, fue quizás uno de los mejores días para el ministerio.

Alguien tiró una idea al aire en la sala de criminología mientras preparaban teorías en el caso. Nadie sabe quién la señaló y parecía un poco tonto al principio, ¿qué tal si marcamos en el mapa todos los lugares de las desapariciones en el mapa? Dijeron. E incluso dicho de nuevo suena banal porque ¿eso lo deberían haber hecho en un principio, no?

Entonces lo que obtienen pone al departamento de cabeza, parece una coincidencia al principio, luego es demasiado ridículo para ser cierto y para cuando han terminado de ponerlos a todos hay una gran cruz, de noreste a suroeste y de noroeste a sureste. No sólo es risible, es que es absurdo, ¿Por qué diablos nadie se había dado cuenta de esto antes?

Pero entonces surge el nuevo problema, sí, tienen una maldita cruz que atraviesa todo Inglaterra y cuya proyección evita tentativamente a Irlanda y a Gales, ¿Qué diablos significa esto?

La sala queda en silencio, pero no es el silencio espeso que había sido todo el mes anterior, este era un silencio lleno de ideas no expresadas, pues todas estaban siendo pensadas con detenimiento.

—Hagamos lo mismo con el departamento de área—Logró articular Harry. Todos los rostros en el salón se transformaron, primero en escepticismo, porque parecía tonto, luego en aceptación, pues la anterior idea también había parecido tonta en su momento.

Se mandó a buscar a los debidos representantes y en no menos de tres minutos Saul Croaker entraba acompañado de Ron y otros dos ayudantes.

Sin demora, extendieron otro mapa por encima de la pizarra.

Cuando comenzaron a señalar con tinta los lugares en los que actualmente se estaban registrando bajas anormales en los niveles de magia natural y lugares en los que de plano la magia natural se había acabado, compusieron un trazado no muy distinto al que su propio departamento tenía. Nadie cabía en su asombro. Incluso el callejón Diagon registraba una baja inusual en el plano mágico.

Había algunos espacios en blanco, ambos mapas coincidían en ellos, parte del extremo al noroeste de Inglaterra no registraba cambios, al igual que las costas al suroeste.

—Van a rellenarse en algún momento—Dijo Ron, quien había estado en silencio desde el principio. Y el término no era del todo correcto, "Van a vaciarse en algún momento" probablemente era más acertado

—Quizá quieras informar al resto de tu equipo sobre estos hallazgos, Croaker—Gawain dijo suavemente, Saul debió haber estado de acuerdo porque giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida.

4

Un candelabro de plata, rematado por un grueso cirio rodeado de una corona de velas, alumbraba la mesa repleta de pergaminos que Harry acababa de examinar. Al otro lado de los ventanales la luna se elevaba y el barrio se hundía en el crepúsculo; Harry, observando la noche, contempló cómo las sombras se acentuaban cubriendo los autos.

Desde su separación, había vuelto a la destartalada casa en Grimmauld Place, la morada no era acogedora en lo más mínimo, pero había mejorado bastante desde su época como guarida y la esencia de Sirius se respiraba en los salones. Tenía una afición a este espacio silencioso, aunque dijese lo contrario. Encerrado entre altas paredes, con ventanales enormes por doquier y antiguos retratos de gente que no conocía. No era acogedor en lo absoluto, pero Harry apreciaba la tranquilidad.

—Y es mío—había declarado cierto día a sus amigos. No había mucho que explicar en aquella frase, sus posesiones desde pequeño siempre fueron un tanto limitadas.

Hermione había llegado un mediodía, al término de una jornada en el ministerio. Se había enfrentado al polvo de los años y a las baldosas negras, convirtiéndolas en un blanco cremoso, las paredes se pintaron claras y remplazó las cortinas, corroídas por los años. Había ahora una nueva claridad. Ron y Harry, con rostros risueños, habían respondido con voz de circunstancia a semejante acto de arrebato.

Eso había sucedido hacía ya unos años y ahora las cortinas nuevamente comenzaban a adquirir un color amarillento, incluso las baldosas parecían recordar su color original algunos días y se cambiaban al negro cuando no las miraban, pero a Harry no podría importarle menos, la casa estaba medio viva después de todo.

De momento estaba acomodado en la biblioteca, era su lugar preferido para aislarse. Las fotos de sus padres le miraban desde la repisa con una cálida expresión que solían dedicar a cualquier criatura, así fuera el mismo Kreacher. Había días en que aguardaba a que su madre respondiese a los insultos del elfo, que a estas alturas parecían más una costumbre que un desdén en sí, que en algún momento dado alzase la voz y dijese algo como Eh tú, criatura del infierno, ¿qué me has dicho? pero eso nunca había sucedido.

Sacudió el whiskey de su vaso y sorbió con lentitud, la quemadura en la garganta se sintió reconfortante. Un ligero pliegue vertical marcaba su entrecejo, generalmente desprovisto de cualquier arruga.

El libro que tenía al frente se movió, intentando cerrarse, pero alcanzó a atrapar sus páginas y no pudo evitar derramar algo de licor en la mesa.

—Diablos—Murmuró, se apresuró a buscar un mantel con el que secar antes de recordar que era un mago, a estas alturas ya tenía el paño de cocina y decidió hacerlo a la manera muggle.

Su irritación se paró en seco cuando leyó uno de los tomos que contenía la caja. Había pedido prestados de la biblioteca del ministerio un montón de libros que le pudiesen ayudar en el caso, aunque a decir verdad todo había sido asesorado por Hermione y hasta esa tarde no conocía ni la mitad de los títulos que se allí se versaban.

"Estudio de la geomancia y otras magias ocultas"

Recordaba ese escrito, nunca lo había leído en sí, pero el título había sido encontrado en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts. Era un volumen grueso y pesado, de los que le encantaban a su amiga, en la portada se reproducían distintas líneas y formaban una especie de candado, no supo lo que significaba hasta que intentó abrirlo.

El libro estaba cerrado con fuerza, no se distinguían los relieves de las páginas y el lomo gruñía un pleno pas cuando intentaban abrirlo.

— ¿Cómo te abro?—Se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que no era una cuestión ridícula para el mundo de los magos el preguntarle a un libro cómo debía ser abierto.

El libro murmuró en francés.

—la vie et la vertu sont menées comme une simple ligne, où vont-elles?

Uno de los retratos se rio, probablemente de su rostro desfigurado en confusión, la escena de un mestizo intentando leer un libro en francés le divirtió mucho; pero irritó a Harry.

— ¿Sabes qué dijo?—Inquirió y miró, con lo que esperaba fuese una visual de dureza, a la mujer en el retrato. Alta y elegante, enarcó una ceja ante Harry y desapareció por donde había venido—Oh mierda, llevo años intentando sacarte de mí puta pared y ahora te vas—le gritó, pero por el retrato no volvió a verse nadie.

Se alejó furioso e intentó pensar en quién podría servirle de traductor para el caso: Fleur debería estar más que dispuesta, pero estaban con Bill visitando a Charlie en Rumania; Hermione no sabía francés, ella sabía un montón de idiomas, pero justamente el francés había sido tachado como un idioma "presuntuoso"; Quizás Luna supiese francés, pero ella estaba cerrando su Flú los fines de semana.

¿Qué tan difícil debía ser encontrar a alguien que hablase francés? La pregunta fue contestada cuando la mujer en el retrato apreció nuevamente. Las tetas de Merlín si los Black no hablaban cualquier idioma.

Andrómeda Tonks nunca había sido tan amada hasta ese momento.

Harry se levantó, tomó el libro entre sus brazos y se apresuró hasta la chimenea, no logró sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que esto era importante, tenía un presentimiento con esto y si algo le había enseñado la vida era a confiar en sus instintos.

* * *

Vamos avanzando poco a poco con la historia, recibiendo nuevas pistas y señales. Creo que ya nos estamos formando una idea.  
¡Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado! ¡Comenten y suscríbanse para recibir las notificaciones correspondientes!

Próxima actualización: Miércoles 22 de Agosto.

 _Besos._


End file.
